


drowning

by haljordae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordae/pseuds/haljordae
Summary: In which Kim Minseok is drowning in an oversized sunny yellow sweater Byun Baekhyun finds in his wardrobe. You know, just one among the other ordinary days in his daily life.





	drowning

**Author's Note:**

> because who can resist Minseok in that oversized yellow sweater? a ball of sunshine, indeed. i'm soft.  
> also, i saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/xiuteapie/status/930084139654529025).

 

 ** _“Min?” Baekhyun’s voice, coming from_** the bedroom, gets Minseok’s attention at once with one simple ‘what?’ escaping his mouth, although the latter doesn’t shift his attention from his work and laptop at all. And that’s probably the reason why Baekhyun raises his voice, ensuring that he receives the attention he deserves. “Miiiiiin?”

At last, this time he finally makes Minseok raises his head and halts his fingers from pressing the keys on his keyboard. “Yes? What?” His forefinger pushes the nose-bridge of the glasses he’s wearing, fixing their position. A set of footsteps are approaching, the noise immediately disappears once two feet finally reach the perimeter of Minseok’s vision. Minseok looks up and find his boyfriend holding something yellow in his hands.

“Is this yours?” Baekhyun shows him a sunny yellow sweater, a small pout crumples his lips.

The urge to rolls his eyes is almost unbearable, yet Minseok manages to resist it. Rather, he only lifts one eyebrow. “No, it must belong to some idol who once spent a night in my apartment after I accidentally bumped into him when he needed to run away from a bunch of fans. He probably forgot the sweater after I washed the sweater the next morning.” However, the frown in Baekhyun’s face only deepens, contorting his features, and the sight pushes a huff of chuckle past Minseok’s lips.

“Idol? Spending a night? The next morning?” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Of course no, silly,” Minseok coos, a small smile spreads on his lips. “You found it in my wardrobe; is there even any answer other than ‘no’ when you asked if it was mine?”

“You…” Grunting, Baekhyun lands a playful kick on his boyfriend’s back, and the chuckle turns into a laughter. He plops down to the empty spot next to the older guy, sitting with his legs crossed. “I’ve never seen you wearing this one?” Lifting his arms, his eyes observes the knitted sweater thoroughly as the piece of clothing unfolds before him. The long sleeves hang freely on each side and the bottom pools on his lap.

Minseok glances at the paper he’s working on, taking a moment to ponder, before he finally decides that taking a short break to entertain his boyfriend won’t cause a huge problem. After pressing the ‘Save’ button and turning off his laptop’s display, he turns to face the younger, pointing at the sweater with his chin. “Don’t you see that it’s too big? I’m even sure that I won’t be the only one drowning if I have to wear this; so will this whole neighborhood.”

“Ha-ha. You’re so funny, Kim Minseok.” Baekhyun deadpans and shoots a glare. The sweater has turned into a ball sitting on his lap, the smooth fabric feels truly warm as it touches his bare legs – Minseok’s apartment is especially warm during the cold months and Baekhyun takes this opportunity to parade himself in shorts and any of his old t-shirts whenever he visits his boyfriend. And this time, he feels especially warmer for a chaste kiss brushing his cheek, along with the soft puff of air escaping Minseok’s lips.

“I know,” the older smirks triumphantly upon noticing the rosy cheeks. “Isn’t my amazing sense of humor the reason why you fell for me?” But the smirk doesn’t last longer once Minseok yelps in surprise, red blossoming on his forehead after Baekhyun flicks the spot.

The younger scoffs in satisfaction and returns his gaze at the yellow sweater once again. “And why did you even buy it? Or why didn’t you return it for the right size?”

“Err…” The pad of Minseok’s three finger rubs his forehead; Baekhyun does bite back without any hesitation whenever someone irks him. “I didn’t buy it. I guess… it’s from mom? You know, Christmas sweater? And speaking of my wardrobe, what were you doing, huh?” His question, however, is easily dismissed by his boyfriend who seems to find the sweater a more interesting object to behold. “Oh, Byun Baekhyun,” Minseok frowns, nudging his boyfriend’s shoulder with his own. “Hello? Earth to Byun Baek—”

The sweater quietly hits Minseok’s face before it falls down to his lap. “Put it on,” the words, coming from Baekhyun’s mouth, are pronounced clearly. The expression on his face looks strangely calm – there’s no hint of mischief which usually accompanies the stare beaming from his rounded eyes.

“Wh—”

“Put it on, Mr. Kim Soon to be a Ph.D. Holder Minseok,” Baekhyun grabs the sweater and shoves it on Minseok’s chest.

Minseok’s eyes dart between the yellow sweater in his hand and Baekhyun, who’s still focusing his gaze at him (oddly) quietly. Only God and Byun Baekhyun who know what kind of idea currently occupying his boyfriend’s mind – Minseok even doubts if God also knows what’s the younger’s thinking right now. But hey, wearing an oversized sunny yellow sweater that looks more like a gigantic blanket enough to cover all children in South Korea surely doesn’t sound like something that may cause any calamity, does it? Well, knowing Byun Baekhyun, it’s natural for a slight doubt to grow inside Minseok’s chest. However, when his boyfriend lifts his arm and shows an obvious threatening gesture – Minseok even has yet to recover from the most recent flick on his forehead – it doesn’t take long for him to raise his body off the floor and slip into the knitwear.

Unsurprisingly, the neckline hangs too low and reveals the old gray t-shirt Minseok’s wearing underneath and the sleeves swallow his whole arms. Forget about sweaterpaws; frowning, Minseok sees how almost half the length of the sleeves dangle loosely when he raises and straightens his arms. The older guy unconsciously lets out a long sigh, wondering what made his mom send this sweater to him and why she seemed to always forget that her son was no longer overweight as he used to be. Heck, Minseok even had successfully shed the excess weight more than 10 years ago.

However, Kim Minseok apparently has never been meant to sulk for too long once he finds his very own boyfriend lifts the sweater. Their eyes are locked for a moment and a grin stretches Baekhyun’s mouth widely, flashing a look of amusement flickering on his brown eyes. “Baek, wh—” One missing heartbeat later, Baekhyun’s features disappears, leaving Minseok nothing but a huge lump beneath the same yellow sweater he’s wearing. A moment later, a mop of messy black hair emerges from the neckline, followed by two brown orbs still beaming the same look.

“Hey,” the wide grin seems to nearly split Baekhyun’s face into two. Given their height and the space available under the sweater which doesn’t feel gigantic anymore, their noses bump on each other. Just like a reflex, Minseok puts his arms around Baekhyun, whose giggle sends soft breath fanning his face warmly. “I think now we’ve figured out why your mom sent you this oversized sweater, Min.”

“To help you distract me from finishing my dissertation?” Minseok murmurs, rubbing his nose gently against Baekhyun’s before planting a soft kiss on the corner of his boyfriend’s lips.

Baekhyun lightly pushes the older guy only to no avail, of course, and Minseok tightening his hug is only one of the reasons. “No, idiot. It’s the opposite!” His arm slips out, fingers are fixing the fringes scattered across Minseok’s forehead. The redness on the spot he flicked before is no longer visible.

“Then how can I resume my writing if the only two arms I have are busy hugging you?” The remark earns Minseok a pinch on his waist, making him squirm in pain. However, the brief contact makes him somewhat notice that Baekhyun’s arms apparently have been around himself for God knows how long.

“Ew,” the younger scowls, squinting his gaze as streaks of frown lightly contorts his features. “Remind me again why I date you.” However, under the layer of knitwear, Baekhyun shifts himself even closer, settling himself comfortably between Miseok’s legs.

“Because I’m hot?” Minseok, however, is rewarded by another pinch. “Hotter? Hotter than hell?” Baekhyun groans his answer and the sting of pain now comes from Minseok’s big toe his boyfriend kindly crushes under his own feet. “Oh, I know. It’s because I’m a ge—” And for the nth time, Kim Minseok never manages to finish his word. This time, it’s because of a different reason for the younger has completely removed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips on his.

It’s not like his dissertation will be magically materialized into a living being with legs to run and another hour spent to cuddle with his boyfriend doesn’t sound like a bad idea at all, right? Besides, this is one of the rare occasions where Baekhyun’s idea doesn’t cause him a severe headache or turn him into a grumpy boyfriend, especially when Byun Baekhyun hastily deepens their kiss and his hands…

Well, Kim Minseok surely prefers to keep whatever that follows after the kiss only between them.

 

**E N D**

 

 


End file.
